A portable exercise device that easily connects and disconnects to a post or pole with a clamping device that surrounds the post and thereby provides a substantial area of contact to resist movement once tightened against the post, is not known. There have been attempts at portability using two sides of the vertical edge of a door, a wall or other thin vertically extending structure using a pincer-type clamps that exert inward force between two sides of a wall or door for securing the mechanism. None use a bracket that surrounds a post.
Another known portable exercise device requires bolting to a vertical structure. This necessarily requires the vertical structure to have holes in it, or necessitates damage to the vertical structure. Alternatively, it requires that the portable device come with a post and supporting means that can be used with the exercise machine.